Good bye Sakura, Hello Sai
by FireChild771
Summary: Sakura is abused, disrespected, and silenced. She is tired of it, so she becomes sai. a quiet, artistic boy who nobody knows. Can she keep up the act? or will a certain Uchiha find her out? NOT A TRANSGENDER/GAY STORY. SakuraxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Good bye Sakura! Hello Sai**

**I do not own Naruto, but i do own this story, so if you copy me, your unoriginal and fake, and i will send Sakura to kick all of your a**es, and i'll come too! -_-**

**Sakura**

I've never been that pretty, or girly for that matter.

My chest is as flat as board, and no one really seems to notice me anyways, strength is the only thing I've got .

Those are my thoughts every day. I'm Sakura.

15 years old, konahagakure.

I don't know anybody, I just moved here and I have no friends. No one see's me at school, the same goes for my parents. If food wasn't gone from the fridge and if smaller girl clothes weren't in the wash, I doubt they would remember that I'm there.

In my school, no respect is for women. We must remain silent and learn our kunoichi lessons while the men may be loud and rowdy.

I write in my diary every day, and lock myself in my room.

"Sakura, get your lazy a** down here!"

My drunken father calls.

"Coming sir."

I stop writing and run down the stairs, to find him on the floor with a wine bottle to his left, spilling on the wood floors.

"Clean this mess up, or I'll beat you senseless!"

He slurs.

I oblige and wipe up the wine, and clean off the coffee table covered in beer cans.

I know not to argue.

My scars as reminders.

Mother is in a drunken slumber on the couch, and father is half dead on the floor.

Turning to head towards my room, my wrist is caught.

As I turn around a strong hand meets my face, and I'm pushed back.

I touch my face, and only small tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Get back to your room, you worthless swine!"

I run up to my room, a wine bottle shattering on the wall next to me.

_I cant. I can't take it any more!_

Grabbing my back pack, I pack in my clothes, a pair of shoes, all my money which ive never spent (about 4,000 dollars.) and a bible.

_**If we cant get respect as girls, then we'll pull a Mulan and be guys.**_

_Couldn't have said it better my self._

I locked my door and sat in front of my mirror, and clutched a pair of scissors.

I cant do it. I love my hair too much!

I have long pink hair that goes down to my waist, and I don't want to lose it.

Sucking up my pride, about two feet of pink hair is snipped off, leaving it as hanging over my shoulders, nearly to my ears.

I could still see my as a girl, o it was all cut. Pink wasn't a boy hair color, o I had an idea.

_A black hair dye kit should work. I'll just steal moms._

I snuck out of my room into the bathroom and grabbed the hair dye, ready to take on my identity.

It takes about two hours to perfect the remains hair, and now I can make myself a decent looking guy.

I slid open my window, with my chunin jacket and boys ninja clothes on, I hop out into the cold night air, searching for an inn that will take me.

_Hottobouru… sounds good. (hot bowl)_

A man opens the door for me and I step in, smelling ramen everywhere, and my stomach growls.

I lowered my voice and stepped up to the man behind the desk, with my chest puffed out and my mouth set straight.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'd like a nice room please, with a window if you can sir."

"Here's your key, room 706, that'll be 27 dollars each night."

"Here you go."

I handed him the money and headed up the stairs.

The room was actually pretty nice.

It had a white carpet with few faded splotches, and a brown dresser on the front wall. One bed sat in the center, and a small t.v set was on the dresser. A bathroom in the back, with shower. A microwave, a sink, one cabinet, and a minifridge made up the kitchen.

I could survive here.

I opened my window wide open and snacked on an apple I had packed.

The town was so alive, and so free. Or, maybe that's how I felt on the inside.

I smiled. I hadn't smiled in a while since they started drinking. But now I could smile frequently, with ease even.

I flopped down onto my bed and sighed in relief, freedom was now mine.

Opening my eyes, I realized a problem. Name. I had none. I mean, sakura's not exactly a common name for a boy.

I stared in my hand mirror and tried to come up with something familiar.

_Saku….shima? no, too girly. Saku….gra? too same. Just Saku? No , that was my nick name. Saku…chama? Sakuchama…. No…. Sai. Simple, yet real. I like it._

I picked up the phone, and after an hour, I ahd enlisted myself back into being a ninja, but no longer a kunoichi, now I was a full fledged ninja.

"So, Mr. Sai, is the room to your liking?" the voice sounded . I ad then called the front desk.

"Yes, all is well. Do you know any optomotrists that are open?"

"Um, I believe there is one just down the road."

I locked my door, and climbed out of the window again, force of habit I assumed.

After scaling the wall and getting a few scared looks from old women who assumed I was a robber, I made it down safely.

The night was dark, and eerie, but I made it to the contact shop all the same.

"I need an eye test, and a pair of black contacts."

"Ok, right this way."

The optometrist gave me my test results and my pair of contacts, I slipped them in and looked in the mirror.

Very little of the old Sakura was left, I smiled.

_That's good, where Sakura ends, Sai begins._

I scaled the wall of the hotel again, locked my window, and fainted into a deep sleep.

**REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good bye Sakura, Hello Sai 2**

**Hello! To those of you who followed, reviewed, and favorited, I LOVE YOU.**

**To those of you who didn't, le sad face…..**

**Please read until the very end! I do not own NARUTO or ANYTHING MENTIONED in this story.**

**Sasuke**

Death. That's what home smells like. Red stained dust covers everything, and the screams of my family can still be heard, if one listens closely.

How my brother had killed them all, with out one slight remorseful glance, it burns me to the core, a fire. A fire of hate.

That night, that hour, that second. That moment, I knew I would never forgive him, and that his death would come early.

So, I trained every day, ever hour, every second. And then came the moment that Itachi's death had arrived. Death had transformed into a cloak, I had been its wearer, surrounding itachis in its cold heat.

With my clan avenged, I had become a shinobi once more with my village, teamed up with kakashi and Naruto, our cell was strong, soon our captain was yamato, and we grew stronger.

I awoke early, as I always do, around two or three in the morning.

I sprinted out of my home and scoured the streets for anything unusual, and I did see a sight rather unusual. A boy with black hair, alone, crying, and a back pack on his shoulders, he appeared to be my age, so left it alone.

_Weird. Why is that boy so pale?The moon reflects off his skin in an almost, pretty, way._

I watched him walk into the Hottobouru hotel, and I then left to go train in the fields again, my find fixated on a pink haired girl I had once met.\

_**Flashback**_

"_**You guys, leave me alone!"**_

_**I heard someone shriek, and I watched from a tree a scene that I wished to forget.**_

_**A pink haired girl with a red bow in her hair was being chased by two boys and three girls, all of them were so full of hatred they smiled, a smile that was as cold as the winter.**_

"_**You worthless trash! You mean nothing to anyone!" A girl with red hair and glasses yelled.**_

_**They caught her, in a cornered area. They were surrounded by trees, and I was hiding in the top of one of them.**_

"_**I never did anything to you guys!"**_

"_**We don't care! Satsuharu, Minoji, and I all saw you look at Sasuke! Your not good enough to breathe his air! Let alone ours! Tatsetsu and Katsetsu just don't like you, so that's why you get beaten up!"**_

_**She punched her in the face, all of them began to kick, punch and hit her. My anger flared.**_

_**I knew what it was like to be beaten up, to be hurt, to have nothing to hold on to.**_

_**I pulled five shuriken from my pocket, and hit each of the bullies in their backs, causing each to bleed a river.**_

_**The girl, Karin, looked up with me with sad, yet hopeful eyes.**_

"_**Sasuke kun! I'm so sorry we didn't invite you to take out-" She glanced at the girl. "-the trash. But we figured-"**_

"_**Shut up, Karin!"**_

_**She whimpered down below.**_

"_**But Sasuke~"**_

"_**I don't respect you, you are not my friend. As such, you're supposed to call me 'Uchiha.'"**_

"_**Um, Uchiha, Sakura-"**_

"_**She does not respect you, you are not her friend. She is Haruno. I can call her Sakura, because I respect her, and she respects me. Now leave, before I kill you."**_

"_**Sasuke~kun~… you wouldn't." She nervously laughed.**_

_**I awakened the sharingan. **_

"_**I would. Now leave."**_

_**She started to cry, and they all ran away.**_

_**The academy was the level I was in, and I had seen Sakura before, alone usually, or talking to that Ino girl.**_

_**It wasn't fair the way she was treated, at home and at school. I had heard about how her parents got drunk and beat her, how they called her trash and filth. **_

_**It just wasn't fair.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

**Sakura (Sai)**

I woke up around four in the morning, only an hour of sleep behind me, but I still felt refreshed, mainly knowing I would be joining team Yamato today, and another part being that I was a free slave now.

I realized that since I was supposed to be from a different village, I couldn't wear my jacket, or any of my clothes, so I made a few adjustments.

The out fit was black, the top zipping up to my neck, with my strong pale stomach showing, and black pants on the bottom.

I had always been an artist, so I had mixed ninjutsu with paint and I now could bring ink to life!

Today was the day I met my team, the day the team met "Sai" . I almost laughed at the idea, they had no idea I was actually Sakura, I was pulling a "Mulan*".

I jumped out the window and ate ramen for breakfast, while I was there, I conversed with someone I assumed would be on my team.

He had blond, poofy hair, and electric blue eyes. He was well tanned, and had three whisker like marks on either side of his face, and an award winning smile that made the Hinata girl behind the counter faint.

"So, Sai, how lon have you been in the hidden leaf?"

I made my voice as monotonous as possible, and answered him.

"I just got here yesterday, it is a lovely village, I know I will make many great paintings here."

I gave him a weak smile.

"eh, ok then. What villae are you originally from?"

_**Crap! Were doomed!**_

_Quiet down inner!_

_**Lots of weirdo's come from the hidden rain, just say that!**_

_Cha… fine._

"Hidden Rain."

Naruto was about to speak, but a raven haired boy whom I recognized as "Sasuke" had ran into the shop.

"Naruto, we've ot a report of a missing nin! Kunoichi, pale skin, green eyes, pale skin, and pink hair."

I froze.

Naruto stood up and discussed with him.

"Height and weight? Other information?"

"Sakura Haruno, 5'5, 136, about our age, fifteen years old."

"Hmm, I think I knew a Sakura from the academy! (he gasps loudly) Yeah! Oh no! Sakura chans missing?! Who would steal Sakura chan? I barely know her but still….."

"I don't know, but its our mission to find her!" He then glanced at me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sai, nice to meet you. I will be on team Yamato starting today."

"Hmph, then I guess its your mission now too. Do you know anything about Sakura?"

"Nothing. I just moved here."

"Sigh…. This is going to be a long mission…"

"Hey, Teme! Are you saying it's a bother to save people's lives?!"

"No, dobe, I'm saying it's a bother to be stuck on a team with you!"

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

I smiled.

So this is what its like to have friends.

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbye Sakura, Hello Sai.**

**3**

**DON'T STEAL THIS OR SASUKE WILL PUT THE AMATERASU ON YOU! AND YOU WILL BURN! FOREVER!**

thanks!

**Sakura**

We left the ramen shop and met captain Yamato in the forest, he seemed to notice we were all acquainted now, so he wasted no time on names.

"Ok, iv'e known this Haruno girl for a while. She was in one of my classes in the academy, and she was the brightest student. Someone may have stolen her knowing about her healing abilities, however weak, or the information she has stored in her pink head. Starting today, she is our mission, to find, and return back to Konaha."

"Hai!"

We replied.

"She was last seen at her home, so we will head there to check for the traces of ninja of other villages, or civilians with strong bodies. Move Out!"

"Hai!"

A million thoughts crammed into my head while we bounced from tree to tree.

_I hope to Kami my parents don't recognize me, I'd get the worst beating of my life._

_**Were strong enough to fight them! Cha!**_

_No, were not…. That's why we ran away._

_**Oh…. Yeah.**_

We arrived at my small two story home and knocked on the door.

My mother answered the door with blood shot eyes, I knew thay all thought it was because se was a heart broken mother, but I knew the truth. My mother had gotten drunk and now she was in a hang over.

"Eh?"

"Hello ma'am. Squad number 7 temperarily, you called reporting a missing family member."

"Oh, yeah. C'mon in."

She acted like the nicest women in the world.

It made me sick.

"Can I get you boys anything?"

"No thank you ma'am."

"Ok."

I saw her reach for the "juice" in the fridge. I knew that's what she used when she needed booze but didn't want to look bad.

My jaw clenched.

She was doing it. Right in front of them. And they didn't even know!

"Actually, Might I have some "Juice" Ma'am?"

I smiled my Sai smile.

She didn't know how to respond.

"Sorry, I just poured my self the last glass sweetie."

I watched her put it back in the fridge.

Lying bit*h.

We sat down on my couch, and she sat in the arm chair, her gray and blond hair frazzled, her bathrobe tied, and her "Juice" in hand.

"Wen did you last see her?"

"Last night. We were all watching a family movie, every Friday is family night."

I clenched my fist under my gloves.

_**More like "Friday beat your child" night. Cha….**_

"When she stormed up to er room, you know, I think that ever since she started smoking marijuana, she'd been acting strange."

I cracked my neck.

This bit*h was LYING.

I opened my eyes after keeping them shut for a long time.

Everyone always thought I was crying while I wa sin my room, but no.

I was practicing genjutsu.

All you need for gen jutsu, is your eyes.

The hoe looked me in the eyes.

The trap snapped shut, and she was in my genjutsu.

"_Wha? Where am i?"_

"_Your in a world full of liars, jut like you, Kitya."_

"_Who the hell's there, I swear I know ju-jitsu and-_

"_LIES!"_

_A fire spread before her, engulfing her from the darkness._

"_You will tell no lies, only truth till the end of your days! You will tell these people that your daughter was not smoking marijuana, and tat it was'nt a family night!"_

"_Who are you?! And what will you do if I don't?!"_

_A picture of the old me flashed in front of her eyes, it then morfed into a terrible snake, oozing blood from its eyes and every scale, fangs shining._

"_I'll drag you into hell with me!"_

I then broke the genjutsu, and team had no idea why we had both been so quiet for so long.

When she opened her eyes, they were more blood shot then usual, her forehead was sweaty, and she dropped her glass onto the hard wood, shattering it.

Her hand vibrated, and she over to the sink to throw up, when she came back, she spoke.

"Sh-… She… Wasn't a pot smoker."

"Excuse me, ma'am, I believe you just told us she was." Yamato countered.

"I…. I…."

Sasuke turned his sharingan on and angered his face.

"You lied."

"N-No! No I didn-_Gasp!"_

I had sent another image of the horrible snake to her mind.

"Yes! I lied! It wasn't a family night! She doesen't smoke marijuana!"

She fell to her knees, sweating and shaking.

"I, We… Me and her F-father got drunk, and ignored he- _AAAAA!"_

She screeched loudly, her eyes bulgling.

An image of the snake coiling and squeezing her, a feeling of heat and suffocation, and she had snapped.

She stared at the ceiling and screamed.

"We beat her! We beat her damned to death!"

I felt no remorse for making her feel this way. This was the pain I had fet always. Now it was her turn.

She began to sob.

"Ge-get out! GET OUT NOW!"

We walked out the door and left er to her sorrows.

I nearly smirked.

"Team, we'll meet up again in an hour."

"Hai!"

While I turned to head around town, Sasuke grabbed me by the shoulder.

"We need to talk. Now."

"Ok, Uchiha."

We walked to the forest training grounds, when he spun and me and began his conversation.

"Why did you put her under genjutsu?"

There was nothing to lie about. He had the sharingan. He had seen it all unfold.

"I had seen her slap Sakura in public, I had waved hello to her before, and smelled the booze all over her breath. I had heard before, the sound of a girl crying there. I have never seen Sakura in any form of being high. I knew this woman was lying."

"You said you just moved here today!"

"A ninja must read te hidden meaning within the hidden meaning."

"How the hell does that apply to this situation?!"

"Did it ever occur to you, that from where I'm from, Tuesday is to-day?"

"Hn."

"I have, in a way, a reverse lisp, and some times to forget to say my "S's"."

"Hn. Whatever. Ive got my eye's on you."

He stared and then turned to walk away.

His head turned back and he stopped walking, his sharingan activated and ever watching my eyes.

"And I'll be watching _very _closely."

He began walking again, and I knew how close I had come to being revealed.

_From now on we must be more careful._

_**We? Hon, this time it was ALL you. Sasuke's got a nice a**.**_

_I don't think so. I have barely even noticed him actually._

_**Yeah right. We both know he's the one that saved us from Karin.**_

_When I was 8!_

_**Whatever… We still owe him.**_

_Fine._

_**Yes he is.**_

_What am I going to do wit you?_

**I'm sooooooo sooooooo sooooooo sorry it took so long to update! Meh, FORGIVE ME. **

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good bye Sakura, Hello Sai 4**

**I do not own naruto, but this story is MINE. So no touchy-touchy.**

**Sasuke**

That boy was strange.

He appeared out of no where, barely enlisting himself into konoha, he twisted words, and he placed genjutsu over civilians.

_Well, she was a lying civilian._

I thought to myself while I walked around the town.

_Who would steal Sakura chan though?_

_Maybe.. She ran away! Her mother did say she beat her!_

_That must be it! I must inform captain Yamato!_

I sped past the tops of the buildings, eyes ever hunting for restrained brown hair and a konoha jacket.

_Gotcha._

I flung myself down from the trees and landed in front of Yamato.

"Oh! Oh, hey Sasuke, You still have 25 minutes till we meet back up, Whats up?"

"Captain Yamato, I think Ms. Haruno wasn't kidnapped, I think she, ran away from home."

"Hmm, from what that lying-trashed woman said, I'd have to agree with you. She seemed to be being eaten by the monster tat is guilt."

_Evidently that monster is a gigantic bloody snake._

"She was kind of weak in school, so I don't see how she could still be alive, or if she even got far."

"We'll have to check the whole town, gather up Naruto and Sai, and meet back ere in five minutes."

"Hai!"

I sprung off in a flash, and found the dobe at a ramen shop.

Pulling him away from his precious ramen, I explained the situation to him, and he calmed down and angered with each word.

"How could Sakura-chan do this?! She could've told someone about her hellish life, she could've-"

I turned toward shim, sharingan blazing into his eyes.

"What?! What could she possibly do?! She had no friends, no one would listen to her! Hell Naruto, even you barely talked to her!"

He looked down at the ground and remained silent the rest of the way.

"If, If I had known her life was like this, i-"

"Naruto, you did know. You have seen other people chasing her. I know you have helped me beat off some of them, but that's as far as it went. Neither of us ever tried to become er friend, and we both share that guilt."

"Yeah…."

I finally found that Sai guy drawing on a high brick wall.

"Hey, Sai!"

The dobe shouted.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

"You can call me Naruto, and hop down here!"

He stuck a paint brush on the page and hopped down, his black book still closed.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"We think Sakura chan wasn't kidnapped, but that she ran away! So we need to multiply and find her!"

"I can make clones out of ink, will that help?"

"Hell yeah it'll help! Hey, what were you drawing?"

He opened his book, and there, on that very page, was a picture of me and naruto, perfect images in black ink.

A large tree separated us, and our backs were to the tree, to each other, on different sides. In the middle of the tree, both our hands met, clasping the Hokage's cursed necklace that the dobe wore.

"Wow! Sai, this is amazing!"

"Well, you two are the only ones I really know, and the tree is based off of yamato's wood-style jutsu."

"Its very cool! I wish I could draw like this!"

"Thank you."

We all nodded afterwards and appeared in front of Yamato, prepared to search until we found her.

"Ok, every one, clone yourselves and search every corner, every street, every house, for our pink-haired kunoichi."

"Hai!"

We all conjured our clones, and we split up to search.

I hadn't noticed that the real Sai was hiding behind the wall.

**Sakura**

Behind the wall, I had created an ink clone, a perfect image of my former self.

Pink hair, Jade eyes, white skin.

All I had to do was wait.

An hour later, my plan came into action.

I ran with the clone and met up with the team, showing them my catch.

"Sakura-chan! Thank Kami your ok!"

Silence.

"Naruto, I'm sure she doesent wish to speak to anybody right now, so lets just take her home."

Yamato added.

We took the clone to my house, and knocked on the door.

My drunken mother answered the door.

"Oh, look who's back! Our little *wheeze* angel!"

A sickening smile formed on her lips.

"How noble of you to bring her home! Come in darling, dinners on the table."

We all remained silent.

"Will this cover the charges?"

She handed us 5,000 yen.

"Yes, Ma'am. Have a nice night."

"Oh I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

She shut the door, and Naruto and yamato waved good bye, leaving me and Sasuke.

He was beginning to turn away, but I stopped him.

"Sasuke? Are you any good at transformation Justsu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that's not the real Sakura."

"What do you mean?!"

"I created another Sakura so we could investigate the child abuse and life of the Haruno. So we need to transform into mice and record everything, via sharingan and play it back to Yamato."

"Wow, you really had everything figured out. It's crazy, but I'll try it."

We made the hand seals, bit our thumbs for the blood, and transformed into mice.

Sasuke and I were a gray and a shiny black mouse with red eyes.

*squeak squeak squeak*

Which meant, follow me.

He followed me as we squished underneath the door, watching the scen unfold.

"You little piece of shi*! How dare you, how fu**ing dare you, leave the house without us knowing!"

"We had nothing to beat! Me and your mother were angry with each other! Our little punching bag was missing! What were we supposed to slap when we were angry?!"

Silence.

The sharingan remained recording the whole scene play out.

"I, don't know."

"Of course you don't know! Because your worthless, and stupid!"

"Why do you think we say your worthless and stupid?!"

"Bad genes I guess!" The clone yelled.

"What did you say?!"

My mother slurred, she took a stagger towards the clone.

"I said, you say I'm worthless and stupid, only because I get it from you two a** holes!"

"That's it!"

My mother grabbed the clone from behind, holding and squeezing her by the neck.

"Yutopo! Take your best sot at the little brat!"

My father got up and punched the clone. Hard.

He repeated this six more times.

The clone smiled.

"What are you smile-"

_*ploosh!*_

The clone disappeared, and in its place a wall of ink fell down from the original height, covering my mother, father, and most of the white furniture in our house, with ink.

Me and Mouse-ke escaped through the door, and ran with our little mice feet all the way down the street, then turning into a men's bathroom.

_Sh*t! I forgot! Were naked when we change back!_

I crawled into a stall, and waited till I heard a poof to speak.

"Sasuke?!"

"Yeah?"

"After you get dressed, please take my money and get me some clothes…. I have none."

"Ok."

I handed him the yen, and ten minutes later he came back, almost opening the door, I shoved against it.

"What the hell? Were both dudes!"

"I don't care, I uh, need privacy!"

"Whatever man, heres your clothes."

"K, bye!"

"Bye…"

I heard him walk away and I pulled on the over sized t-shirt and sweat pants, running all the way to the wall of the inn, scaling it and flopping back into my room, where i put on my "Sai" clothes.

"Oy, its-" I checked my watch. "midnight, time for sleep."

I collapsed on my bed and dreamed.

**Cha! Two chapters I n one day! YEAAAAHHH! I went from six to ten reviews and nine to 11 favorites! I love you people! FULL SPEED AHEAD!**

**Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sai time

HELLLLOOOOOOO READERS! I'm BA-A-ACK! i do not own naruto, but i DO own this story.

so no touch!

**Sasuke**

He was driving me insane. He never yelled, or screamed, or even, blinked.

what was with this guy? He just had, no emotion. Some rumors even said he was one with the foundation, but i dont take kindly to smack talk about my comrades.

"Sai!"

"Yes, Naru-to?"

"Were getting ramen! Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, thank you."

It was driving me completely insane! He was too nice to be a guy, too, how should i say it, _feminine._

He was gay. There was no way to avoid it, he was definitely gay.

I started inching away from him as we walked in the clear morning air, the promise of ramen lingering.

"Naruto, you really should eat more than just ramen, baka."

"Shut up, i happen to _love _ramen , so eat it, teme!"

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

A soft chuckle emerged from Sai. As soft as a girls.

This was definitely getting weird.

Out of the tree's, and only few feet from the ramen shop, captain yamato emerged out of the wood of a large oak, scaring the bejesus out of both me and naruto.

"Pack up your jammies and toothbrush, its mission time, from lady Tsunade!"

"B-but...ramen..."

"We'll buy you some later, dobe."

"Shut up sasuke teme!"

We walked to the hokages office,and Shizune beckoned us inside, a worried expression on her face.

"Dammit!" The sound of broken glass.

"Of!" glass.

"All!" glass.

"The" glass.

"Fu**ing!" glass.

"TIMES!" broken table ging through window.

"Granny Tsunade?"

Naruto walked into her now sun filled office, and took a seat, me Sai and Yamato following his actions.

"Damn Naruto, today is not a good day! Your mission is very important, and so help me Kami you stepone toe out of line, and i'll hang you by your ears from the Konaha gate!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He stuttered.

"Sigh..." She cooled off, and sat down.

"Your mission begins with a story."

We all listened intently.

"Not too many years ago, there was a little girl..."

_Tsunade's tale._

"_Oro! Wait up! I, i... I made you something!"_

_the tall boy with silky black hair turned around from where he was walking, he gave an almost dissapproving glance at the young Tsunade,her chest flat, her forehead huge,her blond bangs in her eyes._

"_Hn."_

"_Tehe, here! For you!"_

_He took the little box from Tsunade and opened it, shocked._

_Inside,there were exactly eight white snake skins in the box, all perfect, all extremely rare. Eight,exactly the number of heads of the mythical monster "Orochi"._

"_Um, wow. Thanks Tsunade."_

"_So,um, do you want to do some team bui-" She was cut off by orochimaru giving her a quick kiss on the lips._

"_ehehehehe... Oro?" she tittered._

"_Thanks." He smiled a sweet boy smile at her, and walked away._

_she held her mouth and blushed, laughing, not realizing she was missing one of her scrolls, not caring._

_End._

fin

"Aww! Granny Tsunade's first kiss! But, um, how does this pertain to our mission, granny?"

"In case you weren't paying attention, naruto, I was almost like Sakura, who i noticed liked Sasuke, except for the fact that Sakura barely went to any of the missions with you guys, home life permitting, and she wasn't quite as out spoken as i was."

"Hmm... I dont get it..."

"Naruto, Sakura possesses the same qualities i do, meaning she could learn extreme tai, gen, nin, and even healing jutsu. But if we dont find her, i cant train her."

"What do you need to train her for?"

"For the biggest fight, the biggest mission she will ever have with you and Sasuke."

"Woah, what is it?"

"Orichimaru. Dead."

Naruto stumbled back, and so did I.

I had nearly left the village to train with him, knowing full well he only wanted my flesh, but surprisingly, it was Sakura who had talked me out of it.

_Why couldn't i have tried to talk to her? I mean, i saved her a few times from bullies, but i never tried to be her friend... I guess she talke dme out of it knowwing that i ha dsaved her so many times, so a life for a life._

Sai remained still.

Yamato nodded.

We discussed the plan and it would play out like so:

Sai was probably the most mystique of us, so he wold be removed of his leaf village attire and sent to orochimaru's hide out as a new vessel for training.

Naruto and I would then be fed intel through Sai's chakra waves, flaring up when in danger, going to almost nothing when it was safe for us to attack.

We would then sneak into the hideout, chakras almost dead in concealment, and slit his subordinates throats, replacing our clthes with theirs, genjustu to hide our faces, and change our chakra fields to match.

We would then enter orichimarus main lair after traveling the vast maze that is his hideout, and be given permission to enter.

Orochimaru has been suffering a major disease which only weakens him slightly, but would kill us.

The disease is highly contagious, so over our faces we will place the hidden raind masks that filter air.

Our chakra will have to be off the charts to kill him, and once killed, we must get Lady Tsunade's sacred technique healing scroll.

"Sai, are you willing to die for this village?"

"It would be an honor." he smiled.

"So long as you know how important, and deadly, this mission is, we can proceed. You all leave tomorrow. You will camp in the woods a few miles from his hideout for a few days to feel the nature levels and energy of the land, and then you will move forward with the plan."

"Hai!"

"Ok, move out!"

We turned back to the door, and went our seperate ways, picking the plan apart in our heads, except for Sai.

He stayed behind with Lady Tsunade.

**Sakura**

"Do you see why i had to lie now, Lady Tsunade?"

"I see, Sakura. But this is taking it into a bit of an extreme measure. I'm not saying i wouldn't have done the same. Your secret is safe with me, and i can train you tonight."

"Thank you for also not mentioning how i had vigorously trained with you before i was out of the academy. So long as they think that Sakura Haruno is a weakling, the better."

"Your healing, genjutsu, tai, and nin are all amazingly well, you could even almost kill me. But you need to work on your form. So its time. Meet me in the forest at midnight, tonight."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"If your one minute late, your secret will not be safe, and i will return you to your parents. It's bad enough i know about this and am not doing anything, but i do not stand for tardiness."

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Arigato, Lady Tsunade."

"Your welcome, now get out. I have...sigh...so many papers..."

I turned around and Lady Tsunade began yelling for Shizune to bring her some sake.

_**I dont get why we dont want them to know how freaking strong "Sakura" is. I mean, were freaking buff, they can see our firm stomach via the shirt.**_

_Because, if they think they are looking for a weakling, then they'll feel more macho manly-man-tarzan-jane-make-me-a-sammich-woman tough. So then they'll think its just a regular everyday mission._

_**Oh i see. What happens when it comes time to change into the other clothes? Were shinobi, we dont have tents, that would give us away. Now what?**_

_I'll figure that out when the time comes Inner, i'll go behind the tree or something._

truth be told, i was actually terrified. I mean, were all technically dudes as far as they know, and i dont necessarily want to see one of their you-know-whats, and what happens if they see both of my you-know-who's. Then i'll be screwed, and they'll send me back to my family and my mother will kill me.

It was about four o clock in the after noon, so i still had hours until i had to meet lady Tsunade.

_I need a girl to talk to...INO!_

I saw the yamanaka flower shop, and i rushed in to it.

Ino was working the counter and the shop was empty, save a few butterflies here or there drinking the flowers nectar.

I saw her perk up when i walked in.

_pleas edont rry and flirt with me. PLEASE dont try and flirt with me. please please please ple-_

"Well, hi there!"

_shit._

She flipped her long pnytail and giggled.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, can i , tehe, _interest _you into anything?"

"Ino, i need to talk to you!"

"Hey, creeper! I never told you my name!"

I walke dover to the counter and took her by the sholders, forcing her to look at me.

"Listen to me, you were my only friend in the academy , and we stopped talking after we graduated into genin."

"I dont even know you!"

I turned away and took out my contacts, and let my eyes resume their normal color, and there wide eyed expression.

I turned back to her.

"Do you know who i am now?"

She stared at me weird for a couple of seconds, and then whispered.

"Forehead?"

"Ino pig!"

"Why the hell are you a dude? gasp! Your pink hair!"

"Its a long story, is there somewhere we could talk?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec."

She put a closed sign on the door and closed it, shut the curtains, and pulled out two chairs.

"I'm all ears, forehead."

I took the other chair and explained my story to her, feeling relief to know i had another friend.

**I know! Bad me for not posting sooner! Shame! But i will try and post as much as possible! Reviews! even though i dont deserve them...**


End file.
